Ocean
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Ocean & Climate Management Plan course. Ocean and Climate Management Plan * Add free, open Ocean & Climate Management Plan Courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Move commerce, and everything in the economy which is digitizable, into virtual worlds, etc., to dramatically reduce carbon outputs worldwide: http://scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2010/11/iguana-eye-if-much-teaching-and.html Select Bibliographies 2010. - International Institute for Sustainable Development (IISD) - Climate. (Also with a focus on sustainable development). Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada: International Institute for Sustainable Development. Select Blogs Climate Ethics blog. 2010. Climate Ethics: Ethical Analysis of Climate Science and Policy. State College, PA: Climate Ethics blog. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. Grading Econ Textbooks on Climate Change. December 1. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Select Book Reviews Select Books Dyer, Gwynne. 2008. Climate Wars. Scribe Publications. Gilding, Paul. 2011. The Great Disruption: Why the Climate Crisis Will Bring on the End of Shopping and the Birth of a New World. Bloomsbury Press. Gore, Al. 2009. Our Choice: A Plan to Solve the Climate Crisis. Emmaus, PA; Rodale Press. Lomborg, Bjørn (ed.). 2010. Smart Solutions to Climate Change: Comparing Costs and Benefits. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. Revkin, Andrew. 1992. Global Warming: Understanding the Forecast. Abbeville Press. Wildavsky, Aaron. 1995. But Is It True?: A Citizens Guide to Environmental Health and Safety Issues. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. Select Film Guggenheim, Davis. 2006. An Inconvenient Truth. (Based on Al Gore's book on "An Inconvenient Truth: The Planetary Emergency of Global Warming and What We Can Do About It"). Paramount. Lomborg, Bjorn and Ondi Timoner (Dir.). 2010. Cool It. (A documentary that takes an alternative approach to dealing with the global warming crisis). 1019 Entertainment, Interloper Films, Larson Studios. Select Forums Massachusetts Institute of Technology launched the Climate Collaboratorium. 2010. Climate CoLab. Cambridge, MA: MIT Climate Collaboratorium. Yale Forum on Religion and Ecology. 2010. Ethical considerations in reducing global greenhouse gas emissions. New Haven, CT: Forum on Religion and Ecology at Yale. The Yale Forum on Climate Change & The Media. 2010. The Yale Forum on Climate Change & The Media. New Haven, CT: The Yale Forum on Climate Change & The Media. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Bleja, David. 2010. CO2 emissions, birth & death rates by country, simulated real-time. http://www.breathingearth.net/ McNoldy, Brian. 2010. Tropical Atlantic Headquarters - Maps. Colorado State. NASA. 2010. First-of-its-Kind Map Depicts Global Forest Heights. www.nasa.gov/topics/earth/features/forest-height-map.html Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Footprint Calculator. 2010. Footprint Calculator. Oakland, CA: Global Footprint Network - Advancing the Science of Sustainability. Google Earth Engine. 2010. http://earthengine.googlelabs.com/#intro Greenpeace. 2010. IT firms see opportunity in averting climate crisis. December 7. Greenpeace. Select Quotes "It can be said that CO2 in the atmosphere is increasing at the rate of 2% per year, if we begin at pre industrial revolition levels of 270-280 ppm. We are now at the 390 ppm level. We should reach the 450 ppm level in about 25 years if the world continues with business as usual." (John Moore April 4, 2011, from http://co2now.org/ CO2 Now ). Select References Ancient El Niño clue to future floods. 2011. Ancient El Niño clue to future floods. May 26. Oxford, UK: www.ox.ac.uk/media/news_stories. Barringer, Felicity. 2011. California Revises Its Greenhouse Gas Analysis. June 14. New York, NY: The New York Times. Bounoua, L., F. G. Hall, P. J. Sellers, A. Kumar, G. J. Collatz, C. J. Tucker, and M. L. Imhoff. 2010. Quantifying the negative feedback of vegetation to greenhouse warming: A modeling approach. Geophys. Res. Lett., 37, L23701. Broder, John M. 2010. Climate Talks End With Modest Deal on Emissions. December 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Broder, John M. 2010. A Novel Tactic in Climate Fight Gains Some Traction. November 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Cao, L. and K. Caldeira. 2010. Atmospheric carbon dioxide removal: long-term consequences and commitment. doi: 10.1088/1748-9326/5/2/024011 Environmental Research Letters. iONiUM. 2011. Carbon Emissions Reached Record High In 2010. May 31. science.slashdot.org Feeney, Lauren. 2011. Climate change no problem: Futurist Ray Kurzweil says "we have plenty of time" to replace fossil fuels with renewables. February 21. Manchester, UK: guardian.co.uk Gillis, Justin. 2010. As Glaciers Melt, Science Seeks Data on Rising Seas. November 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Friedman, Tom. 2010. Aren't We Clever?. September 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Friedman, Tom. 2010. The U.S.S. Prius. December 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Jacobs, Andrew. 2011. China Issues Warning on Climate and Growth. February 28. New York, NY: The New York Times. K, Laura. 2010. As we strive for Zero Deforestation – rates in the Amazon reach a record low. December 3. greenpeace.org. Lehmann, Evan. 2011. Have Insurers Begun to Detect Climate Change in Storm Damage?. January 11. New York, NY: Scientific American. McKibben, Bill. 2011. As climate crime continues, who are we sending to jail? Tim DeChristopher?. March 3. Grist.org Miller, Jess. 2010. Activists throw delegates a life ring in Cancun. December 10. Greenpeace. Miller, J. 2010. UPDATE: Climate negotiations from an American girl in China. October 7. Greenpeace.org Mims, Christopher. 2011. The Climate Post: Amidst a giant snowstorm, 2010 declared hottest year ever. January 13. grist.org Moore, Rebecca. 2010. Introducing Google Earth Engine. (Rebecca is Engineering Manager of Google Earth Engine - launched a new Google Labs product called Google Earth Engine at the International Climate Change Conference in Cancun). December 2. googleblog.blogspot.com National Geographic. 2011. What Is Global Warming? The Planet Is Heating Up—and Fast. National Geographic. Olson, Timothy. 2010. EPA 40th Anniversary: 10 Ways EPA Has Strengthened America. CO: Aspen Institute. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A 10-Year Checkup on Global Goals. September 20. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. The A, B, C’s of Limiting Climate Risk. February 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2009. Al Gore’s Climate Choice. November 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Alex Steffen, a Designing Optimist. March 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Another Item for Climate Panel’s To-Do List. September 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Appreciating the Atmosphere. November 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Are Polar Bears More than ‘Threatened’?. November 4. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Art on the Scale of the Climate Challenge. November 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Assessing America’s Energy Choices. March 31. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Atlantic Hurricane Season Set to Intensify. August 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Beyond the Climate Blame Game. April 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Big Birthdays for Clean Air Act and OPEC. September 14. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Broken Senate and the Energy and Climate Challenge. August 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Can Video Move the Public on Climate?. January 31. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Cancun, Congress and Hard Climate Facts. November 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Case of the Missing Climate Pledge. August 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. The Changing (Communication) Climate. May 31. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. China and U.S. Replay ‘You First’ Climate Skit. (Alphonse and Gaston routine). October 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. China, Coal, Congress, Cancún, Climate. December 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Cities as Hubs of Energy and Climate Action. November 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Clean Water, Melting Ice, Carbon Cuts. July 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate and Energy Beyond Cancún. December 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate as News, From Front Page to Home Page. October 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Climate Bill Failure – the Cartoon. January 4. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Climate Panel Charts Options for Renewable Energy. May 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate ‘CSI’ Team Takes on Russian Heat. August 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Extremes: Beyond Loaded Dice. August 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Climate News Snooze?. January 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Lessons From a Master Mediator. November 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Panel Clarifies Its Media Plan. July 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Policy is Paralyzed, But the Climate Isn’t. August 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Responses: Primal Easy, Ethical Hard. September 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Science Survives Climate Diplomacy. December 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Coal Trends Still Rule Climate Talks. November 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. ‘Cool’ Climate Film Takes On ‘Truth’. (Video of Nobel laureate Rick Smalley) November 12. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Consensus Emerges On Common Climate Path. December 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. A Constructive Approach on Energy?. January 6. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Covering Climate from Cancún to Katmandu. December 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Debating Species Law and Climate Change. April 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. A Defense of Acting on Ephemeral Sources of Heat. February 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Distilling the Human Element in the Climate Challenge. October 30. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Do Fights Over Climate Communication Reflect the End of ‘Scientism’?. February 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Do the Top Billion Need New Goals?. August 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. On Earthquakes, Warming and Risk (Mis)Perception. (Oregon). March 12. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Energy Action Amid Climate Discord. October 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. An Effort to Clarify the Climate Conversation. June 14. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. An Energy Menu That Works for the Long Haul. December 15. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Extreme Weather in a Warming World. September 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. The Far North and Wintry Weather. April 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Filling the Science Communication Gap. August 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Fire and Water on a Hot, Turbulent Planet. August 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. From Climate Science to Climate Activism — The Sequel. August 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Gas Leaks on the Path to a Post-Fossil Future. January 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Generation Hot Meets Generation Coal. February 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. A Geographer Pushes Climate Panel and Academia to Reach Out. June 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Get Used to ‘Soft’ Climate Diplomacy. September 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Ghost of Kyoto Visits Cancún. December 1. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Girding for a Republican Gavel at Climate Hearings. November 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Global Warming and the ‘Tyranny of Boredom’. October 27. New York, NY: The New York Times Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Global Warming ‘Work Party’. October 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Greens Debating Tactics Instead of Ideas. August 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Growth on a Finite Planet – So Far, So Good. November 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. A Harder Rain’s Gonna Fall (and Already Is). February 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Humanity as Assailant, Earth as Avenger?. April 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Ice Man Warmeth. November 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. In Tornado Zones, Seeking Shelter From the Storm. May 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. An Inconvenient Mind. November 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Is a Human “Here and Now” Bias Clouding Climate Reasoning?. May 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Is There an Effective Climate ‘Narrative’?. October 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Leader of Climate Panel Review Discusses Findings. September 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Lessons From Two Important Climate Forecasts. July 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Lessons Gleaned From Greenland’s Ice. November 15. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Lessons in Resilience From New Orleans. August 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Linking Students Over Rising Atlantic Waters. September 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Long-Distance Climate Campaigner. (Bill McKibben). December 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. The Many Shapes of Climate Knowledge. April 27. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Mediator at the Climate Bazaar. December 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Money Gap in the Climate Fight . November 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. More on Tornadoes, Floods, Climate and Risk. May 4. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. NASA’s Hansen Presses Obama for a Carbon Cost and Nuclear Push. January 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. New Climate Fight, Same as the Old One?. October 14. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2010. Next Steps on Climate and Energy. July 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. No Glory (Satellite) in Space. March 4. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Nobel Divide and the Climate Divide. September 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. (Non)Rumors Over ‘Non-Papers’ at Climate Talks. December 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. North Pole-ocalypse?. February 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Obama Ducks and Covers on Climate. January 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Obama’s Chunky Energy-Climate Plan. September 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Obama’s Climate Speech. January 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. On Birth Certificates, Climate Risk and an Inconvenient Mind. April 28. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. On Climate Treaties and Christmas Trees. December 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. On Edge-Pushing Statistics and Climate Basics. February 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. On Peer Review and (Climate) Progress. February 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. On Quake History and Climate Warnings. April 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. On Plankton, Warming and Whiplash. April 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. On Responding to Imprecise Climate Risk. January 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Passions and Detachment in Journalism. August 31. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Photographer Reflects on Press Beatings at Climate Talks. December 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Physicist’s Climate Complaints. October 15. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Planet-Scale Risk and the ‘Steve Schneider Memorial Exercise’. August 4. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Polar Scientists Discuss Polar Bear’s Fate. December 20. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Pondering a Polar Predator in Retreat. December 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Powerpoint Diplomacy in an Energy Push at Climate Talks. December 6. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Principles for Managing Climate ‘Management’. November 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Putting Climate Science in Its Place. December 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. ‘Rational Discussion of Climate’ on Capitol Hill?. November 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Realclimate on the Climate Hack. November 20. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Report Calls for ‘Fundamental Reform’ of Climate Panel. August 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Reviewing the Bidding on the Climate Files. November 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Scientists Join Forces in a Hostile Climate. November 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2008. Scientists React to a Nobelist’s Climate Thoughts. September 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Seeking Crowd-Sourced Climate Pacts. October 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Seeking New Energy to (Re)Focus the Nation. June 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Shaping Energy Menus Through 2030. June 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A ‘Shared Vision’ on Climate, With a Glitch. December 5. New York, NY: The New York Times Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Sharp Ocean Chill and 20th Century Climate. September 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. ‘Shrinking’ the Climate Problem. October 28. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Slim Pickings For Climate Science Critics in Inspector General Report. February 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Small (Car, House) Is Beautiful. September 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Solar Dreams and Reality at the White House. September 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Study Finds No Link Tying Disaster Losses to Human Driven Warming. August 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Sustain What?. January 30. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Technology Imperative for Energy and Climate. August 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Tracking Economy, CO2 Emissions Hit New High. March 30. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Two Views of Climate Cause and Effect. April 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. U.S. Energy Choices and Global Climate Plans. December 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Vast Ice ‘Island’ Breaks Free of Greenland Glacier. August 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Was Tokyo Electric Singing Hesitation Blues?. March 20. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. What if: Standing in Line for Climate Aid. February 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Which Comes First – Peak Everything or Peak Us?. September 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. ‘Whispering Fire on a Crowded Planet’. December 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. White House Puts Off Solar Enthusiasts. September 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Who Gets to Set Earth’s Thermostat. September 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Wintry Weather and Global Warming. December 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Young Activists Seek Roles on Energy, Climate. January 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Young Witnesses Look Past Cheers at Climate Talks. December 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Your Dot: What’s Really Boring?. November 1. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. []. Month/Day. New York, NY: The New York Times. Sample, Ian. 2011. Can a group of scientists in California end the war on climate change? The Berkeley Earth project say they are about to reveal the definitive truth about global warming. February 27. Manchester, UK: guardian.co.uk. Solomon, Susan, Gian-Kasper Plattnerb, Reto Knuttic and Pierre Friedlingsteind. 2009. Irreversible climate change due to carbon dioxide emissions. February 10. 1704–1709, vol. 106, no. 6. National Academy of Sciences. Tedesco, M., X. Fettweis, M. R. van den Broeke, R. S. W. van de Wal, C. J. P. P. Smeets, W. J. van de Berg, M.C. Serreze, and, J. E. Box. 2011. The role of albedo and accumulation in the 2010 melting record in Greenland. January 21. Environmental Research Letters. Van Horn, Jodie. 2010. Are Corporations Showing Governments How to Compromise on Climate?. December 4. greenpeace.org Van Horn, Jodie. 2010. COP16 Report: Cisco Brings Solutions to Cancun. December 10. greenpeace.org CO2 - Carbon Dioxide and Climate Change Revkin, Andrew. 2010. China Sustains Blunt ‘You First’ Message on CO2. September 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. New Russian Climate Stance, U.S. CO2 Plan, Wolf Reprieve. August 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Real-World Steps on Energy and CO2. October 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Scientist’s View: In Climate Action, No Shortcuts Around CO2. February 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. Tough Climate Math in the Face of CO2 and Energy Forecasts. January 20. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. When a (CO2) Solution is Ahead of the Problem. January 28. New York, NY: The New York Times. Arctic Atkinson, Nancy. 2011. Scientists Predict Arctic Could Be Ice-Free Within Decades. March 24. universetoday.com Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Academy Endorses Navy Concerns on Warming, Arctic and Law of the Sea. March 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Arctic Sea Ice Continues Its Summer Slide. September 14. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The New Norm in the Arctic: Change. October 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. On Warming, Antarctica, Clouds and Peer Review. December 30. New York, NY: The New York Times. Defining Climate Change Pielke, Jr., R.A., 2005. Misdefining ‘‘climate change’’: consequences for science and action, Environmental Science & Policy, Vol. 8, pp. 548-561. Pielke, Jr., R. A., 2004. What is Climate Change?, Issues in Science and Technology, Summer, 1-4. Economics and Global Warming Revkin, Andrew. 2010. http://dotearth.blogs.nytimes.com/2010/12/22/seeking-a-meaningful-price-on-carbon/. December 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Roberts, David. 2011. Economist Greg Mankiw's Bottom Line on Climate Policy: Government Can't Do Anything Right. August 13. Huffington Post. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Kimberly Winnington (SL: Gianna Borgnine). 2010. Using the virtual world to explore the real world problems of fossil fuels. Sand Castle Studios, LLC Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Democracy Now. 2010. Video: UN Guards Beat Reuters Photographer At Cancún Climate Talks. (15 segments). December 11. Democracy Now. Goodman, Amy. 2010. Amy Goodman Appears on al-Jazeera English Live from the Cancún Climate Talks. December 10. Democracy Now. Goodman, Amy. 2010. Global Children’s Campaign to Climate Delegates: Stop Talking. Start Planting. December 10. Democracy Now. King, John and Arnie Gundersen. 2011. Gundersen about the Hot Particles discovered in Japan and the US. June 7. Fairewinds Associates. Pope, Carl and Bjorn Lomborg. 2010. A More Substantive Conversation about the Issues of Global Warming. San Francisco, CA: The Commonwealth Club. 2010. Secrets Beneath the Ice: Is Antarctica headed for a catastrophic meltdown? New evidence of ancient climate change may hold clues. Smalley, Rick. 2010?. Video of Nobel Laureate Rick Smalley at Columbia University Talking about Global Warming and Best Technological Solutions. (The new oil). (Accessible here: http://dotearth.blogs.nytimes.com/2010/11/12/cool-climate-film-takes-on-truth/). November 12. New York, NY: Columbia University. Sopoaga, Enele. 2010. "We Cannot Afford to Be Held Hostage...By Political Backwardness" Tuvalu Delegate Makes Impassioned "Life or Death" Plea for Action on Climate Change. (This is Enele Sopoaga, Tuvalu’s Deputy Prime Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs, speaking at the main U.N. plenary). December 9. Cancun, Mexico: Democracy Now. Select Websites Berkeley Earth Project. 2011. Berkeley Earth Surface Temperature. (A transparent approach; Based on data analysis; Our aim is to resolve current criticism of the former temperature analyses, and to prepare an open record that will allow rapid response to further criticism or suggestions). Berkeley, CA: Berkeley Earth Project. Climate-L.org. 2010. Climate-L.org - A Knowledge-base of UN and Intergovernmental Activities Addressing Climate Change Policy. Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada: International Institute for Sustainable Development (IISD) Reporting Services. Climate Progress: An Insider's View of Climate Science, Politics and Solutions. Climate Progress: An Insider's View of Climate Science, Politics and Solutions. Gagosian, Robert B. 2003. Abrupt Climate Change: Should We Be Worried?. Woods Hole, MA: Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution. Heede, Richard. 2002. Cool Citizens: Everyday Solutions to Climate Change: Household Solutions. Snowmass, CO: Rocky Mountain Institute. Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC). 2010. Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC). Geneva, Switzerland: IPCC Secretariat. McKibben, Bill. 2010. 350.org. (350.org is an international campaign that's building a movement to unite the world around solutions to the climate crisis--the solutions that science and justice demand. Our mission is to inspire the world to rise to the challenge of the climate crisis—to create a new sense of urgency and of possibility for our planet. Our focus is on the number 350--as in parts per million CO2. If we can't get below that, scientists say, the damage we're already seeing from global warming will continue and accelerate). Middlebury, VT: Middlebury College. National Park Service. 2011. Climate Change Response Program. Washington DC: U.S. Department of the Interior. Paleoceanography. 2011. Paleoceanography. (Paleoceanography focuses on original contributions dealing with reconstructions of past conditions and processes of change as recorded in sediments deposited in water. This especially includes marine sediments, but may extend to sediments from freshwater environments. Approaches to past reconstruction might include sedimentology, geochemistry, paleontology, oceanography, geophysics, and modeling. Contributions will emphasize global and regional aspects, rather than purely local interests, and can cover all ages (Precambrian to the Quaternary, including modern analogs)). American Geophysical Union. CO2 - Carbon Dioxide and Climate Change CO2 Now. 2011. CO2 Now. Earth System Research Laboratory - Trends in Atmospheric Carbon Dioxide. 2011. Trends in Atmospheric Carbon Dioxide - Recent Mauna Loa CO2. National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA). Global Monitoring Division. U.S. Department of Commerce. Select Wikis World University and School Links Biology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Biology Conservation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conservation Earth, Atmospheric, and Planetary Sciences: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Earth,_Atmospheric,_and_Planetary_Sciences Ecology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ecology Engineering: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Engineering Energy Technologies:: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Technologies Evolutionary_Biology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Evolutionary_Biology Geology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Geology Hydrology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hydrology Marine Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Marine_Science Nuclear Science and Engineering: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nuclear_Science_and_Engineering Oceanography: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Oceanography Ocean and Climate Management Plan: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ocean_%26_Climate_Management_Plan Oceanography: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Oceanography Paleontology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Paleontology Population: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Population Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Solar Energy: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Energy Wind Energy: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Energy World University Engineering School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Engineering_School WUaS Navigation World WUaS already is a language laboratory, like MIT's Media Lab, as WIKI, because you can edit it - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects - please edit :). WUaS as Language Lab for exploration & creativity, academically, too, offers a wild set of possibilities, which WUaS would like to plan for and incorporate. Please enjoy and engage :) Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise e.g. find a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely ... Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google Buzz's World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups's World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University